Najemnicy
Najemników w Diablo II są trzy rodzaje. W pierwszym akcie występują Łotrzyce walczące łukiem, w drugim Wojownicy walczący bronią drzewcową, a w trzecim Magowie posługujący się magią żywiołów. Po zainstalowaniu dodatku Lord of Destruction pojawia się kolejny rodzaj najemników – Barbarzyńcy, niszczący wrogów mieczami. Nie ma najemników pochodzących z czwartego aktu. Możesz jednak zabrać do czwartego aktu własnego najemnika pochodzącego z pozostałych aktów. Gdy wynajmiemy pomocnika (można to zrobić u specjalnych Npc-ów, zazwyczaj u dowódców straży), wędruje on wraz z nami i walczy (jest sterowany przez komputer i atakuje każdego potwora albo wrogiego gracza w pobliżu). Można mieć tylko jednego najemnika jednocześnie. W grze multiplayer każdy członek drużyny może mieć własnego najemnika. W klasycznej wersji gry nie ma w zasadzie żadnego pożytku z najemnika. Jest słaby, nie można ingerować w jego ekwipunek, szybko ginie, nie przemieszcza się pomiędzy aktami, więc możemy go mieć tylko w akcie którym został wynajęty. Dopiero po zainstalowaniu Lord of Destruction najemnik staje się użytecznym towarzyszem broni. Może awansować na wyższe poziomy doświadczenia, posiada swoje własne statystyki oraz ekwipunek. Oprócz tego ten sam najemnik może wędrować z nami przez wszystkie lokacje, akty i poziomy trudności. Można go obserwować na mini mapie jako 'X' w kolorze turkusowym. Gdy zginie możemy go wskrzesić (za odpowiednią opłatą) wraz z całym jego ekwipunkiem i poziomem doświadczenia. Statystyki najemników rosną same co poziom. Nie da się w nie ingerować (chyba, że przedmiotami). Trzeba też zaznaczyć, że po zainstalowaniu dodatku istnieje już możliwość uzdrawiania naszego pomocnika. Wszyscy najemnicy mają nieograniczoną ilość energii magicznej. Poza tym: - Gdy wynająłeś najemnika, pojawi się obok ciebie, natomiast jego ikona w prawym górnym rogu. Na górze ikony widnieje pasek życia najemnika. Możesz wyłączyć i włączyć pokazywanie tej ikony klawiszem Z. - Najemnicy zwiększają szansę na trafienie, oraz leczą się przy awansowaniu na wyższy poziom. - Nie możesz zaatakować swojego najemnika, ani on ciebie. - NPC w mieście uleczą twojego najemnika. Modlitwa Paladyna oraz Święty Pocisk również go wyleczą. Przyjazne zaklęcia w drużynie także działają na najemnika. Studnie również leczą najemników, oraz inne sługi. - Najemnicy umrą od trucizny nawet w mieście, gdy ich nie wyleczysz. Łotrzyce right|100pxOsobny artykuł: Łotrzyce Specjalizacja: Łuki Ekwipunek: Zbroje, Hełmy, Łuki (ale nie kusze) Umiejętności: ''' Zimno: Strzała Chłodu + Wewnętrzny Wzrok Ogień: Płonąca Strzała + Wewnętrzny Wzrok '''Poziom trudności / specjalność: Normalny / Ogień i Zimno Koszmar / Ogień i Zimno Piekło / Ogień i Zimno Co Poziom: +1 do Siły +2 do Zręczności +6,5 do Obrony +2 do Wszystkich Odporności +10 do Życie Wynajmowanie: U Kashyi po wykonaniu zadania "Krwawa Orlica" lub po zdobyciu 9 poziomu postaci Ocena: Plusy: walczy na dystans, potrafi zamrażać przeciwników i nie potrzebuje strzał Minusy: mało życia Wojownik right|110pxOsobny artykuł: Najemnicy (Lut Gholein) Specjalizacja: Włócznie i Broń Drzewcowa Ekwipunek: Zbroje, Hełmy, Włócznie, Bronie Drzewcowe,Oszczepy (lecz nie będą one rzucane) Umiejętności: Walka - Dźgnięcie oraz jedna aura: - Modlitwa (Normal i Piekło) - Ciernie (Koszmar) Obrona - Dźgnięcie oraz jedna aura: - Śmiałość (Normal i Piekło) - Święty Chłód (Koszmar) Atak - Dźgnięcie oraz jedna aura: - Błogosławiona Celność (Normal i Piekło) - Moc (Koszmar) Poziom trudności / specjalność: (Dokładne statystyki. Patch 1.10 - 1.13) Normalny / Walka Normalny / Atak i Obrona Koszmar / Walka Koszmar / Atak Koszmar / Obrona Piekło / Walka Piekło / Atak i Obrona Co Poziom: +1,5 do Siły +1,5 do Zręczności +9,5 do Obrony +2 do Wszystkich Odporności +10 do Życia Wynajmowanie: Od początku aktu II, u dowódcy straży Greiza Ocena: Plusy: wytwarza aurę, z której mogą korzystać wszyscy członkowie drużyny Minusy: walczy wręcz, bez wykradania życia szybko ginie Żelazny wilk right|100pxOsobny artykuł: Żelazne Wilki Specjalizacja: Magia Żywiołów Ekwipunek: Zbroje, Hełmy, Miecze, Tarcze Umiejętności: Błyskawice: - Wiązka Błyskawic + Błyskawice Zimno: - Lodowcowy Grot + Lodowe Uderzenie + Zbroja Mrozu - Ogień: - Inferno + Ognista Kula Poziom trudności / specjalność: (Dokładne statystyki. Patch 1.10 - 1.13) Normalny / Zimno Normalny / Ogień Normalny / Błyskawice Koszmar / Zimno Koszmar / Ogień Koszmar / Błyskawice Piekło / Zimno Piekło / Ogień Piekło / Błyskawice Co Poziom: +1,5 do Siły +1,5 do Zręczności +4,5 do Obrony +2 do Wszystkich Odporności +10 do Życia Wynajmowanie: Od początku aktu III, u Asheary Ocena: Plusy: walczy na dystans, może zamrozić przeciwnika, w ekwipunek można włożyć miecz i tarcze Minusy: w zasadzie brak Barbarzyńca right|100pxOsobny artykuł: Barbarzyńcy Specjalizacja: Miecze Ekwipunek: Zbroje, Hełmy, Hełmy tylko dla Barbarzyńców, Miecze (tylko pojedyncze) Umiejętności: Odrzucanie Ogłuszenie Poziom trudności / specjalność: (Dokładne statystyki. Patch 1.10 - 1.13) Normalny / Odrzucenie i Ogłuszenie Koszmar / Odrzucenie i Ogłuszenie Piekło / Odrzucenie i Ogłuszenie Co Poziom: +2 do Siły +1,5 do Zręczności +7,5 do Obrony +2 do Wszystkich Odporności +10 do Życia Wynajmowanie: Po wykonaniu zadania "Ratunek na górze Arreat",u Qual-Kehka Ocena: Plusy: bardzo silny Minusy: walczy w bezpośrednim starciu przez co często ginie Kategoria:Najemnicy